warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
Ruber (song)
Ruber is the song from the Warner Bros. 1998 animated film Quest for Camelot. It was sung by the film's main antagonist Ruber voiced by Gary Oldman. It was written by Carole Bayer Sager and David Foster. Sequence Ruber begins his first half of his song where he is so bored with peace and silence, and wants darkness to fill the lands, vowing to take over Arthur's kingdom Camelot. Ruber forces Juliana into helping him by threatening to kill Kayley. Ruber then breaks into his other half of his song as he brews some of his potion in the well and merging a chicken with a axe into Bladebeak as demonstration. He also sends his henchman down the well and merging them with maces, arrows, axes, and other weapons of destruction. While the henchman are chanting, Julianna whispers Kayley to go to Camelot to warn Arthur about Ruber's plan, Kayley escapes as Ruber finishes off his last lines of the song, jumping off the pile of crates and the three green smoky interlocked rings before they dissolve into smoky snakes hissing as Ruber cackles. Lyrics Ruber: Let's go back to war and violence, I was so bored with peace and SILENCE! '' ''Nights of evil filled with fear, Your worst dreams that's my idea of fun! '' ''Let darkness find it's sad ways, Let's go back to good old bad days, No more foolish acts of kindness, Arthur and his kingdom... Will be Mine! Speech Years from now, no one will bother to recall for Good King Arthur! Because all of this.. Will be Mine! This! will ALL BE MINE!! I have a plan, that includes you! You Julianna will lead to Camelot! Where I claim all that is mine. In the back of wagons, My men will all hide. You sit up front as the gates open wide! Now watch me create.. My mechanical army! With Pride! With this potion! I brought from some witches, A drop on this chicken all what switches, into a weapon that I could use a will. Now this chicken call kill! cackles Ta da! Behold... uhh. Bladebeak! Step right up and enter quickly! I transform the meek and sickly into ironmen with hands of steel. Yes! yes, Into the water, Quickly now, Go you fools! Next! Stand up straight now! Move it along! No! No! No no no. That one's no good! Prepare for the dawning.. OF A NEW AGE! The.. Ruberian Age! Year One! Instrumental Chorus: Bring on the darkness, bring on the gloom We are the army of glory and gloom Ruber: cackling Only one will be revered, Worshipped, hated, loved and feared. I just like to say a few words, I, ME, MINE!! You are mistaken if you believed Ruber will someone who will crumble and leave, Now I'm back! And I will be staying this time! I told you once! I told you twice! Everything will see before you! Every last bit of it! WILL! BE! MINE NOW! cackling Trivia The song is similar to Be Prepared from Disney's The Lion King with green lighting and how the main antagonist explains his evil plans. Category:Songs Category:Villain Songs Category:Quest for Camelot Songs